XThe akiru eggX
by JZKC
Summary: Now that Amu is done with finding embryo,Amu realises that there is still on more special egg out there. now Amu will have to find it....can she find it before the enemy does? AmuXIkuto.... Chapter 4 is where the romance begins!
1. The characters

:About the characters:

**Make sure you read the Info there! I have my own character!!**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Main characters:**

**Amu Hinamori: Age: 11**

**Shugo chara: Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia **

**Her school is in seiyo elementary...Amu's position in school is the Jocker chair she has 4 chara's She poses the "humpty Lock"**

**Kukai Soma: Age: 13**

**Shugo chara: Daichi**

**Same school as Amu...He is the former Jack chair he is energetic and likes to 'sneak up' on Kanaka.**

**Tadase Hotori: Age: 11**

**Shugo chara: Kiseki**

**Same school as Amu... His position in school is the king chair. He is realy gentle and it pisses kanaka.**

**Yaya Yuki: Age: 9**

**Shugo chara: Pepe**

**Same school as Amu too...Her position in school is the ace chair. She is real sweet and acts like a 'baby'. She is also the youngest in the group.**

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: Age: 11**

**Shugo chara: Temari**

**Same thing same school as Amu...she is the former queen chair. She is really elegant but scary when she character changes. She is a real fright sometimes.**

**Rima Mashiro: Age: 11**

**Shugo chara: Kusu kusu**

**The girl serving as the new Q-Chair, she is the same age as Amu. Rima is a short, cute and beautiful girl with a selfish personality.**

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Age: ****Unkown**

**Shugo chara: Yoru**

**He is called cat boy sometimes by Tadase. He helps Amu sometimes in their quest for the lost akiru egg. He can play the violin. Like Amu, Ikuto too has sensitive ears. He possesses the "Dumpty Key". He is Utau's elder brother. He refers to Tadase as "Kiddy King".**

**Utau Hoshina: Age: 14**

**Shugo chara: Iru and Eru**

**She is a 14 year old Idol.She sings in plays. She is actually Ikuto's sister, Utau Tsukiyomi. She has a brother complex and chases any woman near Ikuto and calls them "bugs".**

**My own character: **

**Kanaka Mitsuru: Age: 12**

**Shugo chara: Shira and Nako**

**Kanaka Is Ikuto and Utau's distant relative who appears in chapter two. She seems to be a emotionless girl. But when it comes to friends and family, she is open to them. Kanaka has a talent for snooping, playing the violin (just like Ikuto -) and digging up info (any kind) and she is able to predict the future with special cards called the kingdom cards.**

**Kanaka Has an impression over Utau and loves her as a relative Utau is kind of like Kanaka's Role model. She also likes Amu and gets recently impessed by her. She seems to have feelings for Kukai. Kanaka mostly hates people who flirt with her.**

**Yuuta kowashi: Age:11**

**Shugo chara: Taisuke**

**Yuuta is the new Jack chair right after kairi left the school...he seems to be a very cool character.(A/N: actually I don't know who was the new Jack chair after kairi so I placed my own charater.)**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**(Note: If you guys don't understand the features of some then look up in google and type in shugo chara -)**

**Characters features...**

**Amu: Pink hair yellow eyes sometimes she changes her hairstyle but whatever it is she looks cool and has an X accessory with it.**

**Kukai: He has brown hair and brown eyes his hair is kind of messy sometimes. ( I think..)**

**Tadase: Yellow hair with blue eyes his hair is set neatly.**

**Yaya: Brown hair and eyes 2 pigtails with big red ribons at each side.**

**Nadeshiko: Black hair she has a sakura accesory when she ties part of her hair back high.**

**Rima: ****Unkown**

**Yuuta: He has dark blue eyes with Jet black hair...**

**Ikuto: Dark Blue hair and eyes**

**Utau: Yellow hair purple eyes. Her hair-style is high pigtails too but her hair is thick making her look mysterious.**

**Kanaka: Silver-gray hair which is as thick as Utau's hair Kanaka has cloudy grey eyes and her hairstyle is pigtails too but they are tied somewhere lower than the ears height. (When you picture it in your mind picture it in the way of peach-pit's work)**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Shugo chara's features and description...**

**Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia: **

**These 4 are Amu's gardian characters...All from seperate eggs...Ran is an athletic and honest character. Her hair is tied in a side pony tail. She has a pink sun visor, a red themed cheerleader outfit, and wears a heart shaped hair clip. During Character Change, Amu gains increased athletic abilities. Little wings appear at her wrists and ankles, which allows her to jump high and fly. Amu becomes "Amulet Heart" on Character Transformation with Ran.** Miki is the Guardian Character with an artistic flair and a cool, quiet character. Her hairstyle is a short bob cut. She usually wears a pair of half-cut pants, a sky blue beret with a spade on it, and a blue themed outfit. Miki has shown an interest in both Tadase's Character, Kiseki, and Ikuto's Character, Yoru. The main ability after Character Change is an increased artistic sense but that power is recklessly abused. Amu becomes "Amulet Spade" on Character Transformation with Miki. **Suu is the Guardian Character skilled in baking sweets and doing house work, but is prone to silly mistakes. She has short hair with the sides grown long, curling inwards. She wears a bandanna on her head with a clover shaped hair clip and a green theme maid outfit. Amu gains an improvement in cooking during Character Change. Amu becomes "Amulet Clover" on Character Transformation with Suu. **Dia is Amu's fourth Guardian Character, with a musical flair. As Amu did not know Dia's real name, she just calls her "Dia", a shorter form of "Diamond". Her is a 60s style dress, a two piece with white boots. Her hair, 60s-style pigtails—both hairstyles included incredibly long hair, much unlike Amu's other characters. She has red-hair and orange-eyes. Amu becomes Amulet Diamond on character Transformation with Dia.

**Shira and Nako: **

Both of these shugo charas come from one egg Shira takes the form of a fairy she is really clam and hates Ikuto alot. Her outfit is a small white dress and she wears a head bend on her curly/wavy hair. Shira has wings coming out of her back like a butterfly shape which are transparent. Shira is the type of character that likes peace and quiet. When she transforms with Kanaka she becomes luminous mirage. **Nako takes up a 4-winged devil form but no devil ears or tail. She hates weird and stupid people. Basically she exists to scare people. Similar to Iru who is also a devilish like, since Utau and kanaka is related. She wears a black shirt wih a collar a skirt with a ribbon at the side. Her hair is a short layer cut. Nako has A mean character but she get's along with Shira. When chara transforms with Kanaka she becomes Nightmare shadow.**

**Iru and Eru: **Both are Utau's guardian chara's Iru is Utau's first Guardian Character. She has short, dark hair and devil wings, tail, and horns. She wears a two piece skirt and top that seem to come on as if they were bats. Mean, unkind and dislikes nagging. **Eru is Utau's second Guardian Character. Has an angel appearance. Eru is gentle hearted and seemed to be treated badly. She uses English words like "wait" and "shut up" in her speech. Likes to nag, dislikes meanness and unkindness. With Utau they become Seraphic charm.**

**Yoru: **Ikuto's chara... a cat character. Yoru, has cat-like features. He wears a pair of paw gloves and boots and dresses in punk fashion style. Yoru has a freedom loving stray cat image and often wanders around wherever he pleases without staying with Ikuto. Yoru loves to tease and annoy Kiseki, who in turn tries to do things only Yoru can do, like climb on buildings and railings. He also seems to be scared of dogs. With Ikuto they become "Black Lynx"

**Daichi: **Kukai's guardian chara...Daichi is very good at sports and cannot seem to sit still. He was born when Kukai wanted to do many sports but had to choose. He wears a sweatband around his head, shorts, and a sporty T-shirt. When Daichi and Kukai do Character Change, Kukai becomes even more athletic and gains a star clip for his hair that looks like the same star on Daichi's head band. Daichi was able to Character Transform with Kukai becoming "Sky Jack".

**Temari: **Nadeshiko's chara...Temari seems to be an elegant character. She is considered to be very girly and is always complaining about getting her kimono dirty, which always ends up annoying Daichi. Her hair tied in a ponytail with hair decoration in the shape of sakura flowers. She is skilled in handling the naginata and dislikes getting muddy. Temari has the ability to perform Character Change with Nadeshiko.

**Pepe: **Yaya's chara...Pepe is a baby-like Guardian Character. She always has a pacifier in her mouth, wears a full body baby outfit, and wears her hair in pigtails. When either she or Yaya get hurt or something goes wrong, both of them will begin to whine and cry in unison. Pepe could be described as a crybaby; however, upon further inspection may be described as somewhat sarcastic. Appears to enjoy being at the centre of attention, and playing childish games, such as piggy-back rides.

**Kiseki: **Tadase's chara...He looks like a mini Tadase with different-colored hair. He is extremely egotistical, loves to dominate, but also has tsundere characteristics. He is always trying to outshine Yoru. His bearing is that of typical "king's fashion", complete with crown and mantle. Kiseki also occasionally calls meetings that require all the Guardian Characters to gather. With Tadase they becomes Platina Royale.

**Kusu Kusu: **Rima's chara...She wears a full-body clown suit and has a star drawn under one eye and a tear drop under the other. With Rima They become "clown Drop"

**Taisuke: He is Yuuta's chara...he wears a sort of black cloak the hood goes over his head so you can't see his face.he seems to be a scary character.**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Other characters...**

**Yari**

**Miku**

**(Yari and miku are twins...both are Kanaka's sisters)**

**Hime- Kanaka's friend she can play the piano... a beautiful duet with Kanaka...Hime comes out in a later chapter to visit Kanaka**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**


	2. Chap1: Akiru egg

**X...The Akiru Egg...X**

**Me: Finally! They have a category for shugo chara!! c'mon Miki be happy tra la la la!**

**Miki:...don't wan't to...**

**ME: you're no fun...**

**Ikuto: "I think you are weird ..."**

**ME: HEY!! (blood vessel popping out)**

**Ikuto: It's True...**

**ME: I can Make Yoru Destroyed in this chapter If you keep doing that!!**

**Ikuto:...**

**ME: That's better..(Smilling devilishly) hahahahhahhahaha! triumph!**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**Chapter 1: The Akiru egg...**

"Amu-chan!!" Wake up Amu-chan..." Ran said shaking Amu

"HYaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

_Whack!_

"Amu-chan...don't hit me on the head every morning..."Ran said rubbing her head...

"Gomen-sai I had..."

"The same dream?" Miki interrupted.

Amu nodded...

"So why do you hit my head every morning...?"Ran asked with an anime sweat dropp...

"Light...round oval thing...and-HO?...Amu you need to get ready for school desu!" Suu Panicked.

"Hyaaaaaa! I Almost forgot" Amu panicked.

**In school!**

"HUaaaaaa! Uper class man hinamori is so cool!"

Amu was heading to the Royal garden..then...

"Ikuto...?" Amu said to herself.

Yesterday Ikuto well did something that made Amu mad or something...(IT wasn't perverted stuff)

"Uh no...Gotta use the short cut..."Amu though to herself...

"Ran..."

"Hop step JUMP!" (ran chanted **AN:is that a chant or something?)**

Amu was flying and bla bla bla trying her best not to get seen by Ikuto and bla...

"Ha I manged not to get seen by him!" Amu panted behind the tree

"Seen by who?"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa!" Amu shrieked.

"I-Ikuto...I-Impossible how did y-you..."Amu shuttered.

"You think a common trick will work with me kitty?"

Amu was turning red.. "I'm not your house-pet!" Amu said while pushing his chin up while turning away...

"Awwww Amu is turning Red-desu."Suu smiled.

Ikuto was standing there chibi mode...

"Uresai! I'm not turning red now!Let's GO! Let's go!!" Amu pulled suu buy the leg (Gently ofcourse)

**Royal Garden...**

"Amu-chii!" Yaya smiled running to Amu and hugging her...

"Yaya...I can't breathe..."Amu choked.

"Huwaaaaa! sorry Amu!" Yaya said letting Amu go..."

"Yaya! Amu! we are starting the meeting.."Yuuta said calmly...

"Hai!" Yaya yelled out...

**The meeting...**

"We all now that the search for Embryo is now over." Tadase said.

"Now I have recieved a letter from the First generation K." Tadase continued.

"There is still one more special egg out there and they call it the Akiru egg." Tadase said.

"The akiru egg? Tadase Is this some sort of joke!" Rima said emotionlessly

"Nope not this time...The Akiru egg can be real dangerous who ever owns it can have the strength of so many charas. in the wrong hands its chaos." Tadase said.

"HEY GUYS!!" Kukai bursted in.

"Kukai..."Rima growled.

"What are you talking about??" Kukai said.

"A new egg" Ran said.

"You mean the one Tadase told me about?" Kukai asked.

"You can't just spill it to him First Tadase." Rima growled at Tadase.

"Tadase is in Trouble..."Daichi said from kukai's shoulder...

**After school In Amu's house**

"The Akiru egg...who can posses this kind of egg? This person must be a strong willed person." Amu thought to her self.

"Not Another egg..."Amu sighed...

"And Just when I thought everything is settled for the Embryo." Amu said.

"Don't be sad-desu..."Suu said.

"Don't be sad amu-chan"Ran said

"Amu do you wan't me to draw something for you?" Miki asked.

"No guys I'll be alright...Its just that i'll be wound up with more enemies again and there will be more X eggs." Amu said.

"Just when I thought everything will be peaceful again."Amu said.

"I wish Dia was here to help though..."Amu said falling asleep.

"We know Amu we miss her too she was the chara that would brighten up the day." Suu said.

**A/n: Because Dia has a diamond like happiness lol.**

**Later in that Day**

"Amu-chan...wake up Amu-chan"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Amu-chan don't hit me on the head."

"sorry Ran- gyaaaaaaaaaa! Dia!" Amu said

"HI Amu-chan!" Dia smiled.

"Huwaaaaaa why is it so noisy..."Ran said wipping her eyes.

"Dia-desuuu!" Suu said hugging dia...

"What time is it?" Miki said looking at the clock wiping her eyes...

"ohhhhhh...its midnight..."Miki said.

"MIDNIGHT!!" All of them said...

"Wait what day is it today??" Amu said.

"Well when you came home its Monday...so now its mid morning so Tuesday.." Miki said

"Wait that means!!"

3...

2...

1...

Tap...tap...tap.

"Ikuto is coming." Amu said in a too late kind of way..Because Ikuto was taping at her window.

"argh...!" Amu growled as she ran to the door and closed the curtains of her slide door window...

**(A/n: Huwaaaa! what do they call the window-door thingys!! . Someone tell me!!)**

"That was close..."Amu said...

Dia was looking cluelessly.

"oh we havent told you did we..."Miki said with an anime sweat dropp.

"Well Ikuto..." Miki Whispered the rest in Dia's ear...

"HAH!? Amu must be mad..."Dia said.

Amu was covering her ears with a pillow on the bed...(sitting position) Beacause she was getting annoyed with the taping.

"Why won't you let me in..."Ikuto said outside.

"I hate you that's why!!" Amu said trying hard not to listen.

"OH so you are scared of me..."Ikuto teased from outside.

"Who is scared of you!!" Amu said opening the door really mad.

"Gotcha..."Ikuto said near hear face. This made Amu blush real hard.

"What do you wan't..." Amu said with a frown.

"Nothing..." Ikuto said..

Then Amu slided the door shut when he said that..

"That JERK!" Amu said turning off the light and going to sleep...

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Amu's mom was writting something on the dinning table...something about a new Singer named Miyuki kowashi.

"Mami look at me!! I'm singing" Ami said...

"Huwaaaaa! So cute!!" Amu's mom said...

"I'm leaving bye!" Amu said cooly as she ran out the door...

"Eh!? Amu what about breakfast!!" Amu's mom yelled out...

On the way to school Amu saw Kukai...

"AMU!!" Kukai yelled out energetically...

"HAi!!" Amu waved..

"Anything special going on with you?" Kukai asked.

"Nah the usual...What about you?"Amu asked.

"I heard a rumor there is going to be a new kid in class...I think it was a girl..."Kukai said.

"What If Kukai fell in love with the girl-desu..." Suu said out of the carrying case.

"HEY!" Kukai growled at the suu with a blush.

"Oh kukai is blushing" Dia said.

"What the! When did you get her back?" Kukai said. pointing at Dia

"Hey don't point that's rude!!" Dia pouted and bit kukai's finger.

"Owwwwww! She bit ME!!" Kukai yelled out loud...

"I got her Yesterday..." Amu said.

"ah!! I hate this small devil..."Kukai said.

"Well its time to part...see ya!" Kukai said going to the junior high building.

"BYE!" Amu yelled out.

Amu was gong to her school when she saw a Figure pull out an X egg from a student.

"Oh no..."Amu said

"Not again..." Miki said.

"Hey!!" Amu said running in but before she came the figure disappeared.

"Darn IT"...Amu muttered.

**Royal Garden**

"So you are telling me that the figure was pulling out an X egg" Tadase said.

Amu nodded.

"This is serious... We didn't predict this was going to happen this fast Tadase." Yuuta said.

"So Now what are we going to do..." everyone said with their heads down..

"Huwaaaa! I remembered something!! The first Genereation K sent a letter this morning!!" Yaya said.

"Where IS it!!" Everyone said...

"I think I threw it away..."Yaya said pouting like a baby.

"yaya!!" Everyone yelled at her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Yaya whined covering her head.

"I remembered something he wrote that the akiru egg is with a girl...ok??"Yaya cried.

"Okay..."Everyone said Ironically with an anime sweat dropp behind their heads.

"So now we know that it is a girl who owns it it should be easier to find..."Rima said..

"Problem...there is still the part who took out the X egg..."Tadase said..

"Right..."Everyone said...

"So now that we are done with the meeting everyone can now go.."Tadase said.

Amu left the room with everyone else. And on te way back Amu was walking...

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaah!!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Amu screamed.

"Y-yoru what are you doing!?" Amu said.

"Ikuto is gone nyaaah..."Yoru frowned.

"Isn't that normal..." dia said.

"But Ikuto was captured to join the search for the new egg nyaaaaah..."Yoru frowned again.

"What..??..."Amu said

**(A/N: This chapter sucks right?? well the next one won't...its gonna get interesting with Kukai...I guess...Anyway PLZ review!!")**


	3. Chap 2: The new egg

**XThe Akiru eggX**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**Me: HUwaaaaaaa...My story isn't good enough!!**

**Ikuto: Yeah...how could you make me get recaptured when I was free for only 1 month.**

**Me:This chapter has to get better...(flaming eyes) RIGHT YAYA!?**

**Yaya: Right!**

**Amu: I don't understand you...**

**Me:Huwaaaaaaa Amu is also mean to me...Utau save me...!!**

**Utau: (Anime sweat dropp)**

**Yuuta: What an idiot...**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**Chapter 2: The new egg**

**NOTE:** **This** **is also an AmuXIkuto fic!! There is also another pairing KukaiXKanaka...**

"Ikuto was captured to join the search for the new egg nyaaaaah..."Yoru frowned again.

"What?" Amu said...

"What do you mean?" Amu said.

"I can't tell you nyaa...I promised Ikuto nyaa..."Yoru said flying away.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

"Why was Ikuto captured?"Amu said.

"captured by who?"Amu said...

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**The next Day in Kukai's class.**

"Class we have a new student her name is Kanaka Mitsuru." The teacher said writting her name on the board.

"Would you like to give the class an introduction." The teacher asked.

The girl/ kanaka blinked and kept keeping her frown on her face. (That means no)

"Alright then...Kanaka You can sit in that empty chair right next to... what is his name again?" The teacher scratched her head.

"My Name is Kukai how can you forget?" Kukai said waving his arms as the other Kids laughed at the clueless teacher. ( the type of table is the long type. 1 table for two people.)

"Right sorry...Kanaka please sit there." The teacher said.

Kanaka walked to the table where kukai is. She got the spot next to the window.

Kukai looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Hey!! I'm Kukai!" kukai introduced.

...

...

"Hello?"Kukai said waving his hand in front of her eyes.

"I Don't believe it that girl gets to be with Kukai and she doesn't respond!" A group of girls said.

Kukai was still waving his hand over Kanaka's eyes. Then Kanaka flinged his hand away.(Just like amu did with Tadase in the manga...)

"Don't piss people off." Kanaka said bitterly.

Then when class was over, a group of boys came running towards kanaka running over kukai.

All the boys were flirtting with Kanaka...It seemed like Kanaka wasn't comfortable.

Kanaka looked over the window and jumped out of it. (Talk about a quick escape...)

"Whoah!!..."Kukai said watching kanaka jump down the window.

"Kukai...you aren't falling for her just like Suu said are you?"Daichi said.

Kukai was slightly blushing said "of course NOT!"

**Meanwhile with Kanaka...**

"Why can't I be who I want to be and did it..."Kanaka said to herself.

"Life is complicated you know that..."A voice said.

"Ikuto why are you here..."Kanaka said.

"Nothing, heard you moved into town. Utau will be squeling to me why I didn't take her to see you." Ikuto said.

"She didn't change that much did she" Kanaka said with an anime sweat dropp.

"yup..."Ikuto said.

"I need to get to class and play pretend again..."Kanaka said.

"What do you mean?" Ikuto said.

"I'll tell you next time...you better go back to school otherwise Utau will be whining again..."Kanaka joked.

"Nah...not yet I have buissness to attend to..."Ikuto said.

"You mean about the girl who you talked about over email?"Kanaka said.

"Something like that..."Ikuto said.

"Pervert..."Kanaka said.

"Yeah...I heard that compliment before..."Ikuto said and left.

**(A/N: If you didn't read the first page about the characters, Kanaka's description is in there and she is Ikuto & Utau's distant relative.)**

"Play pretend again huh..."Kanaka said...

"I wish that I can be the character I wanna be in front of public...Even if it makes my Image bad..."Kanaka said.

Then something came out of Kanaka's heart...An egg!

"AN EGG!! WHAT IS THIS SOME SORT OF JOKE!!" Kanaka panicked (Like Amu did)

"They didn't mention this in health class!! Kanaka said scrolling her text book."m Kanaka said.

"Oh well...I better bring this then...whatever it is..."Kanaka said picking up the egg.

Kanaka walked back to class.

She took back her seat and sat down right next to Kukai. (No one is in the class except for Kanaka and Kukai)

"I think this girl is soured tempered". Daichi said in front of Kanaka.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kanaka screamed falling backwards on her chair.

"You can see him?"Kukai said.

"Does that mean you have a chara?"Daichi said looking at kanaka.

"What chara?"Kanaka growled.

"You know an egg..."Kukai said.

"You mean this little thing?" Kanaka said holding up her egg...(Kanaka's egg looks like Utau's egg the one of Iru's. But it has like lines around the empty part...and there is a cross in the middle... the background is white and the lines are black. the lines over lap one another.)

"Yeah that..."Kukai said.

"What is it then..."Kanaka said.

"Come with me after school its difficult to explain right now" Kukai said.

"No I won't..."Kanaka said.

"Relax I won't do anything to you..."Kukai said.

"Fine..."Kanaka sighed.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**After school...**

"Why did I agree to come with him..."Kanaka sighed following Kukai.

"were here!" Kukai said.

"But this is an elementary building what are we doing here!?" Kanaka said to Kukai.

"Sheeesh you are so cranky!!"Kukai said.

"Hello?! Question not answered!"Kanaka said.

"Just follow me..."Kukai said.

"I think I'm being my bad character...Oh no...Better stop."Kanaka thought to her self.

"HEY GUYS!!" Kukai said bursting in the royal garden smilling dragging kanaka inside.

"Hey Kukai!!" Yuuta said.

"Who's that?" Rima said pointing at Kanaka.

Kanaka stared at everyone in the room she felt awkward...

"This is Kanaka. She has a new egg." Kukai said.

"so cute desu...I never thought Kukai will bring back a girl here-desu, Maybe you 2 will fall in love-desu..."Suu said.

"Hey Stop that you green clustered!" Kukai yelled with a blush. But Kanaka was standing there blushing a bit too.

"If you look at them properly they are a good match..." Miki said drawing Kanaka and kukai.

"Ya kukai and kanaka...it sounds cute..."Yuuta said.

_"from a girl who doesn't dare to a girl who dares character CHANGE" A voice said._

2 black pins forming an x appeared on kanaka's hair.

Kanaka held yuuta by the collar..."Listen you better shut up or I will _Kill you..._"Kanaka said in a scary tone.

Yuuta noded slowly...

Kanaka let yuuta free and the accessory disappeared.

"what did I just do...?"Kanaka said.

"You character changed and it was scary...scarier than yuuta's character change..." they all shivered except for Kukai he was standing there smilling.

"what an Idiot.."Kanaka said when she saw that kukai smiles all the time.

"Sorry I'm late!!" Amu said running in the garden.

"wha? who is this?" Amu asked.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**A/n: Alright it ends right here...the next one will be coming...I think It wasn't much of juicy stuff for Kukai was it...I'm planning for kanaka to change her hairstyle...pigtails too but as high as Utau's with some hair loose what do you think?? Never mind...don't worry there will be more Amuto some where in these chapters...**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**


	4. Chap 3: Another dayWith an egg hatch

**XThe Akiru eggX**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**Ikuto: Hey whats this (On the computer)**

**Me: Hey don't scroll in my stories!**

**Ikuto: (reading) It sucks...**

**Me: Hey what are you an enemy of mine?! (Growling)**

**Kanaka: What an idiot...**

**Me: Hey I'm going to do something about it...!**

**Kanaka:Yeah right...**

**Me: Shut up or you will never see what your chara is!!**

**Kanaka:...**

**Me: man that trick works in Ikuto's family...**

**Me: Plz read and give me some suggestions...Like what you want me to type(It means you can request for me to put parts that you want to read)**

**And sorry for late Update I made it a bit longer to make up for the lost time. -**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**The Akiru egg chap3: Another Day...With an egg hatched in the end?**

**"Wha who is this?" Amu asked.**

"Oh Her? she is just kanaka mitsuru."Kukai said

"Just kanaka Mitsuru!!" Kanaka growled holding kukai by the collar growling while character changing.

"ok...ok...RELAX..."Kukai said.

"She is the new classmate of mine" Kukai choked.

Kanaka released Kukai then he held his neck in sign he was sufficating that time.

"I think you almost killed me!!" Kukai said.

"So what!?"Kanaka said...(she was still in character change mode)

"well you started it!!" Kukai yelled.

"you were rude at first!!" Kanaka yelled back.

"Suu what were you doing here? I was looking for you." Amu said picking up her chara from the table while Kanaka and Kukai was still fighting. The chara just smiled "sorry Amu-chan...I got lost..."Suu said sweetly.

"So who is that..."Amu said.

"Oh she is Kanaka...Kukai's girlfriend-desu..."Suu said.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!!" Both Kanaka and Kukai said.

(Everyone had an anime sweat dropp)

"She has a new egg..."yaya said.

"Ok...how do we make them stop?" Amu asked..

"I know..."Yuuta said.

Yuuta walked to the 2 and pushed Kanaka towards Kukai which made them fall. And they were in a pretty awkward position. Both of them were blushing when they stood up.

"That's your way?"Nadeshiko asked to Yuuta

"What a Pervert..."Rima said.

"And i'll get you..."Kanaka growled at Yuuta.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

Everyone was looking at Kanaka's egg on the table.

"What kind of egg do you think it is?" Yuuta said poking the egg.

"It kinda looks like one of Utau's egg" Amu said.

"How weird...look at it...it has an X..."Yaya said..

"yaya its a cross you are looking at it side ways..."Tadase said.

"oh..."yaya said.

"This is boring...I have to get home...Or my mother would freak..."Kanaka said.

Kanaka picked her egg from the table and walked home...

"I hate her.."Kukai mumbled.

"oh really huh?..."Yuuta whispered to himself as if he didn't believe.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

Amu was walking home...from the meeting...it was pretty dark..Amu couldn't even tell where she is...

Then suddenly from the shadows a hand reached out and covered Amu's mouth...

"You know you shouldn't wander out here..."A voice said.

Amu looked up and saw Ikuto. He was in home clothes.

"you should have seen your face when I covered your mouth..."Ikuto teased.

Amu was off...Scince Ikuto's hand was still over Amu's mouth, Amu opened her mouth and bit his hand.

"owwwwww...why'd you do that?" Ikuto said.

"If you are having perverted thoughts then its best to let them go."Amu said.

"Whatever..."Ikuto said.

Ikuto stood up. "Where are you going?" Amu asked.

"Taking you home...What does it look like i'm doing...?"Ikuto said.

"The path better not be like Last time..."Amu mumbled.

Ikuto walked through the side walks inbetween corners under small places...everywhere he went Amu followed. The next thing they did was...Walk on a fence!? (What the Heck!?)

"What the!! On the fence again!! How do you even manage on this thing!!" Amu panicked.

"If you can't do it I can carry you..."Ikuto said.

Amu was blushing..."No WAY!! you pervert!!" Amu yelled holding down her skirt...(how do you describe things like that?...--)

"Yeah I figured you'd say that..."Ikuto mumbled

"Your house is here right?" Ikuto said.

"Yeah."Amu said.

"Can I come IN?"Ikuto asked.

"No..."Amu said.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**Next day**

"oi Hinamori-san!" Kukai waved from a distance.

"Kukai is here..."Dia said unhappily.

"Kukai" Suu said happily

"Hai Kukai."Amu waved cooly.

"Oh yeah I remember...Tadase was asking if you can come with him and accompany him to the market for his mother to get some things..."Amu said.

"Tell Him I can't. I got soccer practice...maybe next time..."kukai said.

Amu and Kukai was walking and saw Kanaka walking on the other side ALONE...

"Wonder why she is always alone?" Dia said.

"She looks kind of sad..."Miki said.

"She doesn't look happy at all-desu"Suu said.

"Wonder why..."Amu thought looking at Kukai.

"What why are you all looking at me!! I didn't do anything!!"Kukai said.

"MAybe you did..."Dia said.

"But I didn't!!" Kukai said.

"We just won't you to talk to her...If you do I will get Suu to stop teasing you as a couple...how does that sound?" Miki said.

Kukai sighed and he went into his school.

"Why'd you do that!? they will never get together-desu..."Suu pouted.

"There are a millions of ways to get people together suu."Ran said.

"Huh?" Suu asked.

**(A/N: I wonder why the charas are so eager to get Kanka and Kukai together)**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**Amu's school...**

"Amu!!" Yaya shouted.

"Amu..."Yuuta mumbled in a scary tone.

"You have to help me kill the girl...named Kanaka..."Yuuta mumbled to Amu.

"What a murderer..."Amu mumbled (She is not scared like other people)

"Amu-chan...What do you wan't to do After school?" Ran asked.

"I promised Utau I'd go to the mall with her Today..."Amu said. (Utau and amu are friends!! YAY!!)

"Scince when?" All of amu's charas asked.

"You didn't know? Amu said with an anime sweat dropp.

"I can't wait...though.."Amu smiled.

"Amu looks real happy nyaaaa..." Yoru looked through the window.

"Got to tell Ikuto about amu nyaaaaa."Yoru said.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**After school (kanaka and Kukai's school)**

"Ikuto!!" kanaka grumbled chasing after him.

"Hey……it was just one sandwich……"Ikuto said.

"You mean my only sandwich." Kanaka grumbled…

"And now you have to make or get me another one NOW!!" Kanaka growled.

"Ikuto nyaaaaaaaaaa!!" Yoru said flying in high speed towards Ikuto.

"Great his devil is here…." Kanaka huffed under her breath.

"What are you talking about there is nothing over here."Ikuto said.

"Except your chara……."Kanaka said.

"Alright you got me…."Ikuto said in a teasing tone. (An annoying kind)

"Kanaka smells like an egg….."Yoru said.

"Pervert…"Kanaka said punching yoru on the head.

"Can I see your egg nyaaaa? Please……??" Yoru pleaded.

Kanaka pulled out her egg and placed into yoru's arms.

"It feels warm nyaaaa. Its about to hatch nyaaaa."Yoru said.

"Is there anything else you can say except NYAAAAAAA!!" Kanaka said.

"She is so mean nyaaaaaa." Yoru said.

Kanaka snatched her egg. Then suddenly she character changed.

"IKUTO YOU BETTER GET ME A SANDWICH OR ELSE" Kanaka said in a scary tone.

Ikuto and yoru felt a shiver down their spine. And the're head Is telling them to get one or else

"okay..."Both Ikuto and yoru said.

"GOOD..."Kanaka smiled.

"oh yeah Ikuto nyaa...Amu is going to the mall with Utau..."Yoru said.

"How can we go with her around...?"yoru said pointing at Kanaka.

"I have no Idea..."Ikuto said sarcasticly

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**With Utau and Amu**

"U'm Utau...I know we are going shopping and all but...Why are we in your house??"Amu asked

"Because you are wearing your uniform and I think you should change your clothes." Utau said in unsion...(A/N:I don't even know what unsion means...)

"But Ikuto..."Amu shivered.

"Relax he's teaching my cousin how to play the violin."Utau said.

"He gives lessons?" Amu said trying to hold her laugh.

"I know its funny."Utau said trying to hold her laugh too as they walked into Utau's room. (YAY they are great friends)

"I kept your clothes you left from last time somewhere here..."Utau said digging into her closet.

"Here it is!" Utau said pulling the out a shirt.

"some how it looks different." Amu said trying to remember why.

"Don't be stupid ofcourse I changed it a bit at the tailor..."Utau said.

"Why'd you do that?" Amu asked with an anime sweatdropp.

"Because Iru and Eru tore it...and when I was about to get it fixed Iru said...why not make it better?" Utau said.

"But it looks better don't you think?" Iru said.

"Well it does...but I didn't bring pants..."Amu said.

"Then Just use your skirt desu..."Suu said.

"Plus it suits too..."Miki said drawing something.

"And you will look good in it too." Dia said. "And she turned to utau." high Utau!!" Dia waved.

Everyone including the chara's did an anime fall. (Except Dia(Of course))

"Stop acting like that!!" Ran said in sarcasim to dia.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**Later in kukai and kanaka's school...**

"Alright practise ends here!!" Kukai yelled to his team mates.(He joins the soccer club remember? and kukai is the captain...(Something like that))

"Kukai lets go home..."Daichi said.

"Okay-Oh no!!...I left my homework In the music room!!" Kukai panicked. (Kukai and kanaka's last period was music)

"What an Idiot"Daichi sighed.

Kukai ran down the hall but the closer he was to the music room, he could hear music drifting louder.

"Who could be in the music room this late?"Kukai said to daichi.

"Dunno?" Daichi said.

Kukai stopped in front of the door and he heard a voice:

"Why can't I get this part right...?"The voice sighed.

Kukai was about to open the door when it was opened by the person on the other side who is Kanaka.

"What are you doing here?" Kanaka asked bitterly.

"Getting my homework..."Kukai said.

"Well when you are done can you please leave..."Kanaka said in a sour way.

"Hey you aren't the boss of me" Kukai said with a blood vessel popping out.

"Whatever..."Kanaka said turning around.

"Hey...what we're you playing just then?" Daichi asked.

"Cucini's Ave Maria...on the violin"Kanaka said.

"You play the violin..."Kukai said amazed that a person like kanaka plays the violin.

"IS that a problem?"Kanaka said.

"Nope...come to think of it you bring a huge bag about this big..."Kukai drawing the shape and size with his finger in air.

"YOu're getting annoying you know that..."Kanaka said.

"So...?" Kukai said.

"YOu know it sounds like you are trying to stay here..."Kanaka said with her hands crossed

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT..."Kukai said blushing a bit.

"Whatever..."Kanaka said.

"In other words he doesn't believe you can play..."Daichi said.

"What are you trying to do here?" They both said looking at Daichi.

"N-nothing I'm good..."Daichi said.

Kanaka gave out a big sigh and picked up her violin.

"Oi..."A voice came out...

Kanaka looked at the window it was Yoru.

"Ikuto wants to make sure you managed to play it nyaaa..."Yoru said.

"Not entirelly..."Kanaka said putting her violin in the bag and walked to a piece of paper and gave it to Kukai on the way out the door.

"Let's go yoru.."kanaka said.

_"But you want to play one more time don't you??..."A voice came out._

Kanaka's egg hatched finding two chara's in one egg!?

"Don't tell me that is two two chara's from one egg!?" Kukai said.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**ME: Weird for an ending chap huh?**

**Kukai: yep...WHY WOULD YOU MAKE ME SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT OF COURSE ITS ABVIOUS ITS 2 CHARA'S FROM 1 EGG!!**

**Me: owwwwww my ears...**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update...I was having a test this week...hope the story made sense! I hope it wasn't too long!! And don't forget If you want to request something you would like to see in the story you can ask!! THe next chap is going to be about Utau & amu's day (mostly)...SO...CIAO!!**


	5. Chap 4: A cat ruined my act!

**XThe Akiru eggX**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**ME: These stories seriously need to be more romantic...(looking at previous chapters)**

**Ikuto:...**

**Kanaka:W-what do you mean...**

**Kukai: You are so weird...**

**ME: Sure.. think that I'm the weirdo...sheesh...**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**Chapter 4: A cat ruined my act...**

"What is this thing..."Kanaka said holding or more like squeezing two of her unkown charas in her hands.

"Let go of me!!" The white one squirmed.

"Hey we weren't supposed to hatch yet you dope." The black and red chara said.

"I hate this day...When I come back to school I want answers..."Kanaka said grabbing Kukai's collar.

"You too tiny..."Kanaka pointed to Yoru.

"oh no..."YOru thought.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**Utau's Pov**

"Amu-chan...Amu-chan" I said waving my hand In front of her face.

"Huh...oh sorry...what is it you wanted to ask me?..."My pink haired friend asked.

"Uh...ordering..."I said pointing towards the waiter.

"s-sorry..."Amu stuttered.

"Amu...Stop spacing out...Its kind of annoying...Thinking about some one?" I grinned looking at how Amu would react.

"W-what are you talking about!! You must be crazy..."Amu blushed.

"Just joking that's why I asked him to come over." I said.

"What do you mean by him?" Amu asked.

"She has no Idea..."I grinned in my head.

"Well I guess I won't eat I'll just have 1 ice cream then..."Amu sighed.

"huh? You aren't hungry...?" I asked.

"Uhm I'll just order what she ordered then..." I said with Eru helping me to be calm.

"Hey that looks good..." a voice whispered into Amu's ear.

After that Amu was shocked and kind of screamed.

"Owwwwww that was such a high pitch I think my ears are going to bleed..."The voice said.

"Wait it can't be..."Amu thought.

I watched the pink haired girl turn her head and was surprised to see Ikuto with a girl behind him.

"I-Ikuto..."Amu stuttered.

"This is going to be fun."I thought.

"Kanaka why are you here..."I said looking at the girl behind Ikuto.(Kanaka was wearing a black skirt with a white shirt and a black long coat on her hair was pigtails and high with some hair loose somehow she kinda looks like a fairy or something...)(Its Autmn in japan in this scene by the way)

"She forced me to bring her..."Ikuto said.

"Her name Is kanaka my annoying cousin..."Ikuto said irritated.

"ANNOYING!!" Kanaka growled furiously.

"You are seriously a pervert."Kanaka huffed under her breath.

"Oh well...gotta go I'l leave you two alone see you later Amu...I need to get something for a minute."I giggled.

"Wait which two!?" Amu asked worridely.

**End of Utau's Pov**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

For the past few minutes Amu and Ikuto was quiet...Kanaka was feeling awkward so she told Ikuto she would be going with Utau.

Amu didn't dare to look into Ikuto in the eye.

"Why'd you come here?" Amu asked looking at the floor.

"Utau told me too..."Ikuto said.

"Then why would you agree to that..."Amu asked still looking at the floor.

"Because...she forced me too..."Ikuto said.

"Liar...there is something else."Amu said looking at the floor still.

Amu stood up "I'm going to check on Utau fo a moment she has been gone too long."Amu said.

"Stop..."Ikuto said grabbing Amu's wrist. (amu started to blush)

"Why won't you look at me in the eye...?" Ikuto asked. (amu's blush deepens)

"Hey...stop what you're doing!! you theiving cat!!..." A voice said.

"Great the kiddy king is here..."Ikuto said sarcastically letting go of his grip.

"What were you trying to pull here Tsukimori..."Hotori said in front of Amu with his arms out protecting the girl behind him (who was Amu)

"Nothing just having some fun with Amu..." Ikuto smirked.

"Some Fun?"Tadase repeated surprised.

"Amu did he do anything to you Yet?" Tadase asked Amu.

"No...But he would never do anything to me..."Amu said. But she couldn't believe what she just said either.

"Then let me just accompany you to make sure..."Tadase said politely.

"No!!"Amu just blurted out.

"No?" Tadase asked.

"No...What I meant to say is that...I-I" tried to find something to say.

"That she is already making out with me..."Ikuto said bursting in.

"Wha-that's not what I meant!!.."Amu said.

Then Ikuto just pulled her away somewhere else.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**In that somewhere else...**

"What WERE YOU DOING!!" Amu yelled into Ikuto's ear..

"Nothing..."Ikuto said.

"You just had Tadase think the wrong thing..."Amu yelled.

"What do you see in him anyway?"Ikuto said Jelous that she mentioned Hotori like that.

"What do you mean by that!?" Amu yelled back.

"Nothing..."Ikuto said.

"But still...when he offered to accompany you...you said no..."Ikuto said smirking a bit.

"Yeah but..."Amu tried to say something back...

"Which means you were pretending...or in other words acting..."Ikuto grinned.

"That's not what I mean!!" Amu yelled again.

Ikuto Then kissed amu's forehead (amu blushed) "I like you that's why..."Ikuto said.

"W-what do you mean"Amu stuttered.

"Just think about what I said..."Ikuto said leaving.

Amu just watched him leave..."What does he mean?"Amu thought.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

Kanaka was walking she saw Ikuto walk down the park...

"Ikuto..."Kanaka ran to Ikuto.

"So how was your date?" Kanaka teased.

"The ordinary...But I won't call it a date..."Ikuto said.

"You mean a blind date?...Utau set it up you know..."Kanaka grinned.

"How about you?" Ikuto said.

"What do you mean?"Kanaka said.

"I mean who do you like?" Ikuto asked.

"Why'd you ask that?"Kanaka asked.

"Just for fun" Ikuto said.

"You Idiot..."Kanaka mumbled.

"Come on..."Ikuto said.

"To where?"Kanaka asked.

"Home..."Ikuto said.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**A/N: gomen ne...this confession was too fast was it...don't worry..its getting more romantic soon...I hope...Sorry for the lame previous chapters...**

**Plz review!!...(Sorry for the short chapter)**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**


	6. BIG PROBLEMnote: not a chap

**BIG PROBLEM!!**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

Hey guys there's a problem for the moment...My flash disk was attacked by a virus...(hate those viruses) so I can't upload the story for a while cuz its in there. **(--)bummer...**

But don't worry...I didn't type much so I can make it on the computer and save the file into my computer and update it when its done...

please wait!!

Here is a short review for next chapter If you want to know..

p.s. There might be a few changes though...

Next chapter: Black Dori-mu group. (Black Dream group)

In this chapter, Amu and the others will be facing another group who is after the Akiru egg. They were also rivals of easter during the search of Embryo.

Also, Amu and the others will see more X-eggs and X characters in a more advance status. (uh oh...)

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**


	7. chap 5: Kuro dorimu

**XThe Akiru eggX**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**Me: Huwaaaah! I'm so Lazy these days I think I'm going to stop the Story!**

**Everyone: What!?**

**ME: NAni...?**

**EVeryone: YOU IDIOT FINISH IT UNTILL THE END!!**

**ME: Why?**

**Everyone: Just do it.**

**ME: I was just joking...**

**Everyone: (anime Fall)**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**Chapter 5: Kuro dori-mu group (Black dream group)**

Amu woke up with a start. Remembering what Ikuto said to her she tintly blushed.

"But it can't be. 'I like you' could mean like liking as a friend...right?" Amu thought to herself.

"YEah that must be it..."Amu said to herself In a relieved tone.

Amu stood up and got dressed for school. Picking up her bag as her 4 chara's followed her from behind.

Amu slowly opened the door for leaving school.

"I really don't wanna go to school today..."Amu thought to herself. So many thoughts are on her mind especially the one from Ikuto...All this commotion is making Amu's head thrust.

"Huwaaaaa...I feel like I wanna cut classes." A voice yawned.

"Nako...you know it is bad...But actually I also wanna cut classes too."Another voice said.

"Shut up you 2!!" A voice said.

Amu looked around the corner. Finding Kanaka with her 2 newly hatched charas.

"Ah...Dont drop that!!" Kanaka said quickly catching her violin bag.

"That was close..."Nako said.

"Hai-ah Desu..."Shira said.

"Yeah...That was..."Kanaka said.

Kanaka turned her head looking at Amu.

"Oh you are the girl Ikuto likes from yesterday!" Kanaka said.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!! And I don't even know you..." Amu Yelled blushing hard.

"Its me Kanaka...I changed my hair style...Thats all..."Kanaka said...sweat dropping...(The hair style is the half pigtails and the rest of the hair is let down...(she looks like a fairy)

"Ahhhhhh! I'm sorry!!' Amu said quickly in a panicking chibi mode.

"What's going on?" A voice said from behind kanaka.

"Kyaaa!" Kanaka screamed. (startled)

"Owwwwwwww..."The voice said...who was kukai.

"oh Its just soccer freak!" Kanaka said. (ouch)

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Kukai said with a blood vessel popping out.

"Nothing" Kanaka said playfully sticking her tongue out.

"So where is that soccer midget?"Kanaka said in a chibi mode with eyes narrowed.

"uhhhhh here..." Kukai said opening his bag revealing a sleeping Daichi.

"What an Idiot..."Nako said from behind Kanaka.

"Your charas are hatched??" Amu asked a bit dumbfounded.

"This is Shira and Nako..." Kanaka said.

"Kukai you have to tell her whats going on remember?" Daichi said rubbing his eyes after waking up.

"Nah...you don't have to I stole that notebook from the kiddy king yesterday..."Kanaka said.

"YOU WHAT!!" Everyone said.

"You act so much like Ikuto..."Amu sighed.

"So...it runs in the family..."Kanaka said.

"Ikuto?...Family?" Kukai said scratching his head. (he has no Idea what is going on.)

"I'm his cousin and he teaches me violin..."Kanaka said taking out the notebook she stole.

"Here...I have no Use of it anymore...BUt I know what is Embryo...and the new egg you are searching for."Kanaka said giving the book to Amu.

"uhhhhh..."

"Just make sure the Kiddy king doesn't get freaky around me anymore...OKAY?"Kanaka said darkly.

Amu slowly nodded.

"Alright...I'm off...see ya later...soccer freak..."Kanaka said looking at Kukai. (narrowed eyes)

"grrrrrrrrrrr...HEY!!"Kukai growled chasing after Kanaka.

"A new egg a new atmosphere..."Amu thought to herself.

Then Amu ran off to school.

_"hmmmm...that girl could be great use to us..."A girl figure said.(The girl was blond with curly blond hair with mint eyes) looking at Amu. On the roof top with a female woman on her right._

_"no...she is way too drained by the embryo energy besides she is way too strong and she isn't suitable for finding the Akiru egg...we need a fresh one...someone like her..."A female figure said holding an orb with Kanaka's Image on it being chased by kukai. "she will be our little puppet" She said again._

_"As you wish...Miss Mitsuru..."The girl said._

_"we could try using what mr Nikaido tried to do only this time we will do it the right way" Miss mitsuru grinned_

_"Yes.master."The girl said (Kima)_

_"We will be the ones who will find the egg...little girl" The female figure said watching Amu inside her orb.(miss mitsuru)_

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

Amu wasn't really paying attention in class...during break she had a peaceful place to be with no one around. well that was untill...

"Amu..." A voice whispered in Amu's ear.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Amu screamed.

"owwwwwwwww...another high pitch scream." Ikuto said covering his ears.

"I-Ikuto...what are you doing here "Amu blushed furiously.

"It isn't against the law to come here to see my favourite person..." Ikuto said licking Amu's cheek.

Amu blushed more furiously..."S-Stop that!!" Amu stuttered waving her hands.

"Ikuto its not like you like me or anything right?" Amu said.

"I meant what I said..."Ikuto said.

That did it...Amu is now blushing mader then ever.

"Just leave!!" Amu blushed pushing Ikuto.

"Fine" Ikuto sighed in disappointment.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

After-school

"Amu-chan...what are we going to do today?" Tadase said following amu with the rest of the gardians behind her. including Kukai...with Kanaka...(Kukai and Kanaka was asigned to do a project together)

"W-why are you guys following me...?"Amu said in a pissed off tone.

"Because I don't want that cat boy following you."Tadase said.

"Is he jelous?" Amu thought.

Yaya looked to her right and saw something...

"Guys..."yaya trembled."What is that?" Yaya pointed to a figure taking out an x egg.

"An X egg!!" They all said. (Except Kanaka...she is still confused what is an X egg)

"Daichi! Chara transformation!" Kukai said.

"Amu-chan"Dia said to amu.

Amu nodded.

Amu became amulet diamond. And Kukai became sky jack.

Then everyone looked at Rima...

"aren't you going to chara transform?" They all looked at her.

"No...I'm enjoying the show..."Rima said sipping her juice-box.

"Me too!" Yaya said raising her hand.

"Alright..." Amu said..."Lets go!!" Amu said running to the batsu chara.

But before they reached for it, the egg hatched. Except the chara was blue with a black cross.

"WHAT THE?"

"Come on Amu!" Ran cheered.

"Open heart" (amu's)

"ahhhhhhh!" THe chara screamed but then It turned back into itself but the X was still there! And suddenly it absorbed darkness and turned back into an X character!

"Oh no..."Kukai said.

"WHAT KIND OF CHARACTER IS THIS!!" Amu and Kukai yelled...(Chibi mode)

"_Flowers and boquet" _the character began to chant.

Sending kukai and amu slammed to the wall. (Ouch)

"I can only weaken it but I can't remove the X" Amu thought to herself.

Kanaka Watched the entire show. Then Rima and Tadase transformed and joined the fight along with yaya.

"Kanaka..."Shira said looking at Kanaka watching the show with Icy-toned eyes.

(Ok right about now you guys imagine the rest fighting the X character...but they all get slammed to the wall.)

"This one is giving us big damadge..."Rima said wipping the dirt of her face.

"You! commoner! can you chara Nari..." Tadase said character changing pointing to Kanaka... (What the heck is he doing at a time like this !!)

"Even If I can I wont even help you...Kiddy king" Kanaka smirked.

"What did you SAY!!" Tadase shot up.

"You heard me...I won't do it for a pip-squeek like you..."Kanaka said.

"Will you do it for Them?" TAdase said pointing to Utau and Ikuto.

"WTF? When did they get here?" Kanaka said.

"10 seconds ago..." Tadase said.

(Kanaka had an Anime sweat dropp)

"You counted the duration..."Kanaka said.

"Uhhhhh...whatever...just help.."Tadase said.

"Ugh...NOw I know why Ikuto despises him" Kanaka said bitterly.

"hmmm..."Kanaka thought.

"Hey! X-character look at me! you don't even have slight interest at me because I'm more strong..."Kanaka said trying to annoy the chara.

The x character had an annoyed face and sent razor sharp flowers at Kanaka. (she gawked and flew away with butterfly wings (kind of fairyish too)

Suddenly the humpty lock and key glowed and Kanaka formed into luminous mirrage (YOu can Imagine what the outfit is like..)

"uhhhhhhh..."Kanaka looked at herself.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!?" Kanaka shouted from the sky.

"Annoying Brat..."Kukai mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Kanaka yelled annoyed.

"I"M GONNA GET YOU KUKAI!!" Kanaka growled.

Suddenly the X character sent razor leaves after Kanaka again.

"This character is so ANNOYING!!" Kanaka yelled as a white stick with a glitter edge appeared as Kanaka swung it as a huge white bubble formed and trapped the X-character. The bubble began to filter the character. (but not working a bit too)

"Amu do it now!" Tadase said.

"Open heart!" Amu said. THen the X character began to brighten. suddenly the X thing on the head became red and fell on kanaka.

"OWWWW!!What is this..."Kanaka said poking the X...

"I don't know..."Amu said...

Then suddenly a figure snatched it...

"HEY!!"

"Who are you!?" Tadase Yelled.

"I'm Kima..."The girl said.

"Mark my words...gardians...&...The tsukiyomi's...Black Dori-mu has started our move in this game..."Kima said.

Then Kima vanished.

Whoever she was, The gardians are ready for the encounter.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**A/N: Ok...so this chapter is lame (BTW what does OC mean??)...I was kind of confused how I will get the new group introduced to the gardiuns and how will kanaka chara nari for the first time...sorry for the late update too...I finally got the flash disk fixed and my exams are over so everything is back into place...Sorry that it took a super duper long time to update it TT-TT...**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**


End file.
